Tifa's Secret
by Chimeratech Overlord
Summary: Tifa has never asked Cloud for anything. Cloud has always been able to count on her. But as he soon finds out, she wants a little more from him. Rated M for MAJOR SEXUAL CONTENT. TIFA ON CLOUD   ORAL SEX  tell me if you want a sequal


**Tifa's secret**

**One shot: Cloud on Tifa Rated M majorly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cloud Tifa or any related characters.**

Cloud walked out of the shower slowly. He brushed his hands through his blonde hair slowly as the excess water dripped off of him. He sighed after the past events. The death of Kadaj, Sephiroth's quote to never disappear, and seeing the spirits of Aeris and Zack. Even his friends were living their own lives except for one. The only friend that never asked anything of him. Tifa… She was always there for him and always helped. She was all he really had left. That and his Buster Sword. He slowly walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist as he walked out into his dark room. He sighed until he saw what he never knew was so beautiful. Tifa lay in the sexiest outfit he had ever seen. It was a black chain link outfit that had a hole where her pussy was and two rings around her nipples that show her nipples in the holes of the rings. And a tight strap right inside her ass crack as she layed down in a sexy position moaning a little.

Cloud: T-tifa…why are you..?

cloud could barely talk and he blushed under a dark expression as his cock grew into a boner that slowly rose until it lifted the towel up and let Tifa see his huge manhood. Tifa thought to herself, "Damn, he's even bigger than I thought. This will be good

Tifa: You know how I never ask you for A-anything, Cloud?

Cloud: Y-yeah…he said as his draw slowly dropped

Tifa: I only want one thing from you….I want your love…And I'll do anything…Even if it means seducing you into it!

Cloud: Tifa…I…I…

Tifa: Don't speak….I'm going to make you feel the pleasure of my love…

she pulled a whip out slowly and slashed Cloud's side slashing open the towel making it fall to the ground and leaving a small gash in his side. She then picked him up with her unmanly strength and threw him onto the bed and before he could move she hand him chained up by his ankles and his wrists

Cloud: What the fuck!?

Tifa: Don't worry…you'll like this…

she smirked as she undid every chain until she was naked and showed off her light pussy and her huge breasts and smooth perfect skin which almost made Cloud's mouth water.

Tifa: You like Cloud?

cloud would usually try to act cool and collected but his boner was so big and his hormones were raging so he could only answer

Cloud: Hell yeah!

Tifa knew how she wanted to do this and wanted to be in control

Tifa: That's yes ma'm bitch!

Cloud looked at her a little scared

Cloud: Y-yes ma'm…

she then slowly moved around to seduce him then jumped up putting her legs over his shoulders and shoved her pussy in his face

Tifa: Pleasure me…Now!

cloud could only obey and he wanted to! He placed his mouth tightly around her pussy and slowly began to suck on it. Then used his tongue and slowly ran it around the rim of her pussy and licked on either side to pleasure her. This made Tifa moan a moan that made Cloud get even more seduced

Tifa: Oh stop teasing baby!

he finally put his mouth on her pussy hard and stabbed his tongue into her pussy and began to lick and stab it all inside of her until she finally began to leak and then he slowly ate her out until she moaned so loud all of Midgar would've heard it if it wasn't for the sound proof glass

Tifa: That's it hun…Oh yeah that's it…

She finally pushed his head back as he looked up at her licking the liquid off his lips as he looked at her and she smirked

Tifa: Your turn big boy…

she moved down to his cock and began to slowly lick it and then put her whole mouth around it and sucked on it hard and slowly nibbled at it as he took the erection into her throat and started to suck it even harder and harder engulfing the erection as cum sprayed all in her throat and mouth. She enjoyed drinking the cum and swallowed. Cloud let out a moan that was almost a howl as she did it and then she finally got up from his cock and kissed him on the lips and gently wrapped her tongue around his and joined them into a makeout as they kissed from tenderly and seductively and it finally turned into a more romantic and loving kiss.

Tifa: I love you cloud…So damn much…

Cloud: Tifa…

Tifa: yes?

he kisses her gently and whispered against her lips

Cloud: I love you too…

Want me to continue?

Want to see cloud and tifa actually fuck?

Message me at me on msn at just talk to me on my fanfiction name ChimeratechOverlord/ Chimeratech Overlord

Tell me ideas for new fanfictions.


End file.
